Emma
- 6 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = - 6 = }} |Kanji = エマ |Romanji = Ema |Alias = Antenna (by Mister; formerly) |Birthday = August 22, 2034Volume 5 Authors' Notes |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Age = 11 (by 2045)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 12 (by 2046) 13 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 103 |Hair Color = Orange |Eye Color = Green |Height = 145 cm (2045)Volume 1 extra page Around 155 cm (2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113 – Emma appears to be around Don's height, the latter being 155 cm at the very least in 2045. |Blood Type = O |Affiliation = William Minerva The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field (escaped) Goldy Pond Resistance (temporary; disbanded) Shelter B06-32 (destroyed) |Farm Identifier = 63194 |Status = Alive |Allies = Norman, Ray, Gilda, Don, Phil, Conny†, Grace Field Escapees, Mister† , Lucas† , Mujika, Sonju, Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone† , The demons, Leuvis, Luce† , Bayon† , Mister (formerly), Andrew |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) |Japanese VA = Sumire MorohoshiCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) |English VA= Erica Mendez Dub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network }} is the main protagonist of The Promised Neverland series. Athletic, caring and extroverted, Emma often proves herself to be one of the most reliable orphans in Grace Field House, and thus she is often seen surrounded by friends, specifically Norman and Ray, and is seldom seen without one by her side. Being one of the smartest children living in Grace Field, Emma is considered as one of Grace Field House's three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 next to Norman and Ray. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside Ray and 13 other orphans, Emma now seeks to find William Minerva, whom she believes can grant her and her friends the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Emma was born on August 22, 2034, and sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2035, growing up along with Ray, Norman, and several other children under the parental care of Isabella. On January 1, 2039, 4 years later, Norman eventually became ill so Mama Isabella ordered no one to stay with him so he would not get sick, but Emma disobeyed this rule several times, trying to talk to Norman, but being stopped by Mama until she finally found a way for them to talk: over a cordless phone. Sometime in the same year, she, Norman, and Ray went to the gate and asked each other what they would do when they got outside. Emma replies that she would like to ride a giraffe. However, they did not enter the gate and the three pondered on what could lie behind the gate. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Emma went through the same routine every day in Grace Field, an orphanage where she lived since the day she was born. Under the loving care of Isabella, who she refers to as "Mom", and the companionship of Norman, Ray and the other orphans, Emma spent a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Emma and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to the child. Sometime after Conny left with Isabella, Emma found Conny's beloved stuffed toy on a tabletop in the house. Wanting to return it to Conny, Emma proceeded to the gates of Grace Field to search for the girl under Norman's company. Instead of finding Conny, Emma and Norman found Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stared in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The two later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella revealed to be working for the demons, as the two witness in shock of how Isabella is evil. As Emma and Norman returned to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bernie, was left behind, which was eventually found by the two demons and Isabella. Emma collapsed onto the ground in despair, as she recalled the traumatic scene she and Norman just witnessed, which soon led her to break down in tears. Norman consoled Emma and told her not to speak of the incident to anyone. confronts Emma.]] During the next few days, Emma and Norman remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons; put on an innocent and childlike façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the two. With the introverted yet intelligent Ray, the three started to devise an escape plan to rescue the orphans from Isabella and the demons' clutches. Emma wanted to save every single orphan, which greatly bothered Ray as he viewed her goal to be impossible to achieve. The three learnt and gathered every possible information they could get about the outside world and to aid in their eventual escape. Ray helped in plotting the escape plan. Isabella eventually got Krone appointed as Grace Field's second caretaker (as the orphans' "Sister"), an additional obstacle for Emma, Norman and Ray to deal with. Krone tried to get in the way of the trio, much to their dismay. Jailbreak Arc Emma, Norman and Ray eventually recruited Don and Gilda into the team as additional help and told them about the secrets behind Grace Field, Isabella and the existence of Demons. Along the way, the five faced obstacles and issues whilst working together, such as the interference of Isabella and Krone ; suspicions of Gilda being on the enemies' side ; Ray's double-crossing; and Don's unhappiness towards the limited trust Emma, Norman and Ray had on him and Gilda, whom they did not tell the entirety of their plan and motives to. When the Emma and her team finally managed to put Ray's escape plan into work, it was, however, foiled by Isabella, as she fractured Emma's leg and revealed how Norman will be the next to suffer the same fate as Conny (sending him off to the demons). The team and the plan began to fall apart, with Norman being sent off from Grace Field; Ray excluding himself in aiding the plan; Emma falling into depression whilst being immobilized to help; and Isabella's success in beating them. Months passed as the remaining four orphans resumed their daily routine in Grace Field and maintained the innocent demeanor they once had. On January 2046, Emma and Ray – fuelled by the thirst for vengeance of their presumably dead friend – re-enacted the escape plan and revealed how the fact that they had given up during the last few months were all just an act. Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Appearance Emma is a young girl of thin build with short, messy hair that sticks up at all angles around her head, worn parted to her right with a single longed lock curving upwards to one side from her parting, and another from the base of her neck. Although not as prominent in the manga, it appears to grow darker the further down it goes, ranging from a pale yellow-orange to a darker shade. She also has green, oval-shaped eyes and notably thin eyebrows. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "63194", can be seen on her neck. Personality Emma is shown as an optimistic and bubbly girl full of life, the first one to jump up of bed to pervade a liveliness to the sleepy atmosphere inside the orphans' bedroom.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 3 She always showed unlimited love and care for her fellow foster siblings, as she played the part as an elder sister figure among her younger ones. Even after she escapes the orphanage in the first arc, she still carries photos of the kids she left behind. Emma is also shown to be brave and dauntless, as she put on a courageous front when helping Gilda catch the "ghosts" that were lurking inside the Grace Field House.A Letter from Norman: Chapter 1 Athletic and extroverted, Emma is a direct contrast to Norman's weak physique and Ray's introverted nature, thus she has plenty of friends and was seldom seen without one by her side. After discovering Conny's corpse and the truth behind Grace Field and Isabella, Emma immediately broke down into a traumatic state as she painfully cried over the death of her dear sister, reflecting how Emma loves and cares for her siblings and thus her death greatly impacted her. Following this event, Emma's desire to escape is fueled by her love for her family. She refused to leave anyone behind since she didn't want her siblings to suffer the same fate as Conny, showing the selflessness, compassion and altruistic side of her. According to Krone, Emma always thinks of others before herself, so much that she dilutes her chances to save herself by refusing to leave any of her family behind. Despite having an idealistic mindset and somewhat of a naïve personality, Emma is extremely selfless, loyal, has strong lateral thinking skills, uncanny emotional insights, a very strong will and refuses to give up no matter what obstacles she faces. She works hard and succeeds through sheer determination. Ray notes that defying the impossible is Emma's special trait. Despite her often sweet and kind demeanor, Emma can turn serious if the situation calls for it. Emma is serious when it comes to the lives of the other children. After finding out that Ray is the spy, Emma asks him if he moved up other children's shipping dates to figure out how to disable the trackers. He doesn't answer, but Emma makes it clear that she will not tolerate it if he tries to sacrifice anyone else. When she feels that she or her family is threatened, she is not afraid to show her intimidating side. Despite being a perfect test-scorer, being the most physically fit of the kids, a very quick learner including when it comes to fighting, she is noted to be quite silly and air-headed. Her goal of saving every orphan from Grace Field was deemed as impossible but she still believed she could achieve it, hence being called an airhead by Ray.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 6 Additionally, her overt optimism and cheerfulness lead her to sometimes make decisions that can be seen as very reckless. This is something that people around her have called her out on, including Ray and Gilda. Skills and Abilities Agility Due to her capable athleticism, Emma has great physical abilities and amazing reflexes, as seen when she is always the last one to be caught in the hide-and-seek games at Grace Field. Emma has the most energy and best physical capacity out of any of the other orphans in the house, being superior to even Norman who can only catch her because of his strategic thinking. Intelligence Although Emma is not as bright as Norman and Ray, she is able to compete with them on an intellectual level. Emma was considered as one of the three geniuses at Grace Field as she received full marks on nearly every test. Emma has an incredible ability to learn fast, which allowed her to always be among the top three children. Thanks to this, she is also able to memorize things perfectly, as she said it would be easy to memorize 10 types of team formation by ear. She has proven to know and understand Morse code. Emma also has a great ability to manipulate her expressions and feelings, fooling Mama Isabella who even checked her pulse. Leadership skills As the most famous child in grays field, she cares for all the children and does not want anyone to die. Emma has protected the children before and after the escape form the house and has shown great interest in them. The children then look at Emma as a leader and Ray said to Emma that he will follow her leadership, also during thier fighting against lewis, he said would follow her leadership, and finally Norman said he wanted to meet the leader and that meant Emma. This shows that Emma has an excellent leadership skills and that all the children trust her, Ray especially seeing that Emma challenges the impossible and trusts her decisions. Skilled Accuracy Adaptability Enhanced Stamina Relationships Norman Emma sees Norman as a close friend and a brotherly figure. Being orphans of the Grace Field House, they have been close throughout their entire lives. Out of all the orphans in Grace Field, Emma is the closest to him and Ray and often spent time together ever since they were toddlers, as evident when the three went out to explore the gates which guarded the orphanage when they were younger.citation needed Both parties cared deeply for the opposite's well-being and do not hesitate to save each other when one is in distress. Norman has stated that he "loves her" and will do anything to protect her. When Emma intended to devise an escape plan from Grace Field, Norman was the only person aside from Ray Emma initially place her trust on; often depending on Norman and sees him as the team's trump card due to his vast intelligence for his age. Emma and Norman are willing to sacrifice much for the others' sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. After the event of the break-out, Emma has mentioned Norman several instances after her successful escape from the orphanage and has stated that she will accomplish all of Norman's dreams when she succeeds going to the human world. Ray Out of all the orphans in Grace Field, Emma is the closest to Ray and Norman ever since there were toddlers. Emma sees Ray as a brotherly figure and often look up to him and showed a certain degree of respect for the latter. Despite the two's contrasting personalities —Ray's serious and well- reserved attitude and Emma's flightiness and optimism— which occasionally led to personality clashes, the two love each other as siblings regardless and would support and help each other when one is in distress. Emma often encourages Ray to be more open and out-going, and frequently invites him to join the orphans in games such as a game of tag, and not have his head buried in a book all the time. After discovering how Isabella is evil, Ray was the only other person besides Norman Emma initially put her trust on when they strategized their plan to escape from Grace Field. Like typical siblings (or at least friends), they do not always agree and Emma's nature and opinions sometimes get on Ray's nerves. Nevertheless, they were able to work it out and faced no difficulties working together. Gilda Emma and Gilda have been close throughout their lives. Emma sees Gilda as a sisterly figure and would go to great lengths to make sure they are safe. When Emma did something reckless, Gilda would tend to reprimand her. Emma trusts Gilda, and strongly believes she is not Isabella's spy when others believe so. Isabella From birth until present, Emma sees her adoptive mother Isabella as one of the important figures in her life and often likes to rely on her. However, this soon all changes when she discovers Isabella's true motive- to raise her and her fellow siblings to become food for the Demons. Isabella's image of a perfect mother soon shattered in Emma's eyes, and she now sees Isabella as nothing but a threat to her and her siblings. Phil Phil and Emma are close siblings and ofter play together. Phil is the only sibling left in Grace Field whom Emma told the truth of the orphanage before she escaped. Following the escape from Grace Field, Emma is determined to return to Grace Field within two years and take him and her other siblings to the human world. Conny Conny was a sister for Emma, and her death caused distraught to Emma. Witnessing Conny's death sent in motion for Emma to come up with a plan to have all the children escape. Emma does not want any of her other siblings to suffer the same fate as Conny. Mujika Emma's and Mujika relationship started out rocky, due to believing that all "Demons" were evil. After getting to know each other the two became good friends. Mujika was the one who gave Emma a necklace which Mujika called a "good luck charm." Mister Emma initially showed scepticism and a tint of hatred towards Mister, which is however unmatched by his much greater hatred towards her. Being a forgiving and trusting person, Emma do not hold grudge against Mister even after he threatened to kill her a couple of times, noticeably when he shoots her or when he used her and Ray as bait to lure a man-eater. Emma is highly aware of the animosity Mister displayed towards her, nevertheless, she tried to get on good terms with him and explained her goal of saving the orphans in Grace Field, which changed the man's perspection on life as he started to regret his decision to get Emma killed in Goldy Pond. Therefore, the hostility between Emma and Mister starts to lessen. During the fight Emma, Mister, Ray and a few members of the Goldy Pond Resistance had against Leuvis, Emma was keen and eager to know Mister's name, while the opposite sheepishly promised to reveal to her afterwards, showing the progressing friendship and acceptance the two started to have. As time flies, Emma begins to see Mister in a new light as both sides accept each other as friends, this was shown when Mister finally revealed his name to Emma, as the latter smiled warmly at him.Citation needed As time passed, Emma became a daughter figure to Mister, evident when Emma and Ray were preparing to search for Cuvitidala, Mister recommended the two to have Violet and Zack to accompany them. Gillian then figured out how Mister had become increasingly caring towards Emma and Ray as it showed how much he is concerned of the two's safety. When Emma and the rest left, Lucas called Mister a "mother hen" as he kept worrying on Emma and the others' safety.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 99, page 17-18 }} Trivia Trio name origin.png Trio name origins 2.png *A mini-game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named her Emma, saying how she thinks the name "Emma" is cute, likeable, cool and simple. *Emma's dream, when she can get into the human world in future, is to ride a giraffe.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 *Posuka Demizu described Emma as one of the hardest characters to draw, as drawing Emma for every panel takes the most amount of time to finish.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 *According to Kaiu Shirai, he made Emma as the female protagonist because the first antagonist of the story is also a female, hence the thought that the mother-daughter relationship between the two would make the story "more interesting".The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #5 *The following are Emma's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Emma achieved the 2nd position behind Norman in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Emma is in 1st place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Emma is in 1st place with a total of 5581 votes. See Also Interlanguage Wikis *Emma on Spanish Wiki. *Emma on Italian Wiki. *Emma on Portuguese Wiki. Other Wikis *Emma on VS Battles Wiki. (Manga spoilers ahead) References Site Navigation es:Emma it:Emma pt-br:Emma 13 other orphans Category:Alive Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Humans Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Female Category:Paradise Inhabitants Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants